We're face to face, yet I can't see you
by haves313
Summary: Hope is what she has clung to her entire life. The irony of it is crazy. Then again in a world where the supernatural exists everything's crazy. The Mikaelsons send a 3-year old Hope away when they find out Esther knows hope is alive this whole time. They didn't expect her to come back so soon. Especially when the war is at its final battle. Starts 13 years after season 1.


I know, it's the third time I've rewritten this fic but it's definitely the last. I read the 1st chapter of the second one and there was a lot of mistakes. Anyways here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Originals or the Vampire Diaries.

We Will Find You

Prologue

New Orleans. One of the most beautiful cities in America. So much art and music and culture. Everyone is either full of life or striving off of power. Specifically the supernatural. Yep, they're real. I know, mind blowing but let's skip the big shock that no doubt is going through your mind.

Even though I'm somewhat supernatural this shouldn't even matter for a 13-year old girl. Well it wouldn't if it weren't for the fact that there in an all out supernatural war. In other words: Vampires VS Werewolves VS Witches. Now I know what your thinking "how does this still mean anything to you?". Well let's see: I'm supernatural but I'm a new kind which scares the other supernaturals, my best friends a werewolf, and to top it all off the witches want to kill me. The reason: I have no bloody idea. It's not because they're afraid of me, they're much older and I have powers resembling theirs. Maybe I am a little different but they still shouldn't be afraid.

I won't spring this information on you without knowing a little about me so: I have light curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I'm about 5 foot 2 inches and my full name is Amelia rain. I've been in foster care ever since I was three, before that I can't remember anything. Though it was almost 10 years ago when the police found me on the side of the road with just a baby blanket I hadn't remembered a thing that day and still haven't. The doctors said it was my mind blocking the memories because it was to horrible to remember and that they would come back in time. Well it's been 10 years now I think it should've come back a while ago.

I love drawing, dancing, and singing. I have a real passion for art and dancing though. As soon as I'm done dancing I get inspired to sketch and vise versa. My only real friend is Daniel griffin. We met when we were five. We had been put in the same home but he had been in foster care longer than me. How we met did not start out friendly. We hadn't even talked the first week I was there. No, how we met goes like this: I was the new girl and wanted someone to play with so I go to the closest person my age and ask to play(A.K.A. Daniel), he doesn't want because he's upset he didn't get adopted, I bug him to play with me because it might cheer him up, he still says no and ensue fight, then we both get put in time out together till we learn to stop fighting, we don't like that so sneak out the window and run into the nearby forest, then he thinks we're lost and I just tap him and say tag and run off, we play till the cops come and find us.

That was the start of our friendship and even though we had never been in the same home again we always kept in touch. And most of the time we lived in the same cities. He's been there for some of the hardest things in my life and I'm glad he is. I'm glad that he isn't this time though.

I'm in the middle of the Mikaelson compound. Literally in the middle that it feels like I'm in some cliché action movie. Witches, werewolves, and vampires surround me and there's blood everywhere. Everything is loud to the point where I block some of it out and the noise turns into echoey sounds. I run my hands through my hair and scream out. Everyone stops and it's silent. Except for a struggle in the corner. And that's when I lost it.

My eyes glow yellow and I put my hand up towards the fighting witch and werewolf and throw them against the wall. I look up to see Klaus and Elijah walk in. They look around till they see me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the witches with- "No!", I scream out and run in front of it. "Amelia!", is the last thing I hear. The last thing Feel is my body hitting the floor. The last thing I smell is death. The last thing I taste is my own blood. And the last thing I see is war before it goes completely black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 Month Earlier

"You have no reason to worry Daniel, they're your parents they'll love you", I say. " Your only saying that because they're not your parents", he says. "I wish they were, I have more reason to worry than you, they actually want you I'm just some unrelated kid that they don't have to keep", I turn to look out the airplane window. " They said it was fine, that they would let you stay until you don't want to anymore," he says. I look back to him, " I know I just can't shake this feeling that something big is going to happen, something life changing".

He's about to say something but gets cut off by the intercom, " ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts and turn all electronics off we will be landing in a few minutes". I turn toward the window and watch as we land. The intercom comes on again, " Welcome to New Orleans". A feeling of complete dread and happiness bubble up in the pit of my stomach. We grab our carry ons and board off the plane.

Ok so what did you think? Much better then my first right. At least in my opinion but we're not talking about my opinion so review, follow, and favorite. Hoped you liked it. :P


End file.
